The present invention relates to a holder for holding small articles such as coins and the like.
Small plastic coin holders are presently commercially available, however these holders are of a generally circular or oval shape and the aperture for receiving the coins extends across the flat diameter of the holder in the case of the circular holder, and lengthwise across the flat surface of the oval holder. Such holders are not secure in that the aperture represents a relatively large opening which can be easily deformed to accidentally release the contents of the holder. Thus, it would be desirable to create a holder for coins and other small articles which has a maximum volume for holding the articles while having a minimum aperture for receiving the articles thereby improving the retentive characteristics of the holder with respect to its contents.